It is important that containers for moisture sensitive and/or oxygen sensitive items be well sealed to provide maximum shelf-life. It is also important that such sealed containers are provided at low cost. We describe herein a moisture tight, relatively low cost container and cap combination for a variety of moisture and/or oxygen sensitive goods.